


A mini-you

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My season 9 of shameless [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian wants to prove to the scientific world that they just haven't tried hard enough and long enough ... (•̀o•́)งHe is ready for all the "sacrifices" to achieve a scientific miracle ... (๑>ᴗ<๑)This story is a very short sequel to "Mickey's look-alike" and "The life they should have always had".It begins shortly after the end of the second fanfinc.





	A mini-you

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Michelle without whom this fanfic would be surely incomprehensible. (◍•ᴗ•◍) 
> 
> Last cute story before rewriting a story with suspense and tension.
> 
> Be careful this story is a sequel, if you have not read the first parts you will have trouble understanding ... (⊙_☉)

It had been three hours since Mickey should have come back from work.  
Ian was re-reading the message he had sent him.

"No more battery. I'll be late. don't know when I’ll be home. Don't wait for me."

He got his voicemail when he tried to call him.

He trusted Mickey enough not to imagine him in the arms of another man, but this silence worried him anyway.

He contacted Luis.

"- He got a call and he ran away.  
\- You have no idea who it was ?  
\- No. All I know is that it must have something to do with one of his brothers.  
\- One of his brothers ?  
\- Yeah when he left he said something like 'The Milkovich can't managing this kind of situation'. And if it had been a problem with Mandy he would have told me so."

Ian still had trouble integrating the fact that Luis and Mandy were now in a relationship. Everything separated them, age, character, work. In spite of all that, they looked happy.  
Since the beginning of their relationship Mandy had softened and Luis was a little indulgent with the shenanigans of the rest of the Milkovich family.

  

******

 

When Mickey returned, he found Ian sitting on the floor, his back to the bed with the light off. Before Ian could tell him anything Mickey said.

"- Sorry to come back so late, it took longer than I thought.  
\- What was so urgent exactly?  
\- Iggy. "

 

Ian expected a lot, but not that answer. Mickey crouched in front of Ian.

"- I had to find Iggy... I'm sorry, my battery was dead and with all that mess I didn't think about calling you with Abbi's phone. I had to find Iggy before he did a stupid thing.  
\- What exactly happened ?  
\- Let's say he learned something and that made him freaked out. You know, he doesn't always love surprises, so sometimes he reacts oddly.  
\- What was this surprise? "

Mickey pulled himself off to sit next to Ian.

"- In a short time there should be a mini-Milkovich who will call you Uncle Ian." He explained smiling.  
"- Do you mean Iggy ... and Abbi ?  
\- A baby ! Yeah ! Milkovich's are fucking breeding rabbits !  
\- I'll call Abbi ! "

Mickey stopped Ian before he reached his phone.

"- Maybe we could wait for tomorrow for that?  
\- You're right..."

 

"- A little Milkovich ...  
\- Yeah.  
\- A mini-Iggy-Abbi ...  
\- A little monster !  
\- Stop ! I'm sure this baby will be the cutest in the world.  
\- And what makes you say that?  
\- It will be a Milkovich, and all the Milkovich's are awesome." Ian explained, kissing Mickey's lips.

"- All ?  
\- Well some more than others...  
\- Who is the most awesome ?"

Ian pretended to think about the question.

"- Let's see ... Iggy is cool, Mandy is great, a mini Iggy would be really cute ..."

Mickey spilled Ian onto the floor of the room, straddled him and held his hands above his head.

"- More cute than me ?  
\- You know you're still the cutest." Ian confirmed, kissing him.

" - Unless...  
\- Unless what ?  
\- Unless there was a mini-version of you.  
\- Yevgeny ?  
\- Yevgeny is in second place, right after you ... I would like another mini-you. A mini-you-me."

Mickey straightened, releasing his grip.

"- You know it's technically not feasible.  
\- Who said that ?!?" Ian asked with a mischievous smile.

"- Almost all the scientifics of the earth.  
\- I say, they have not tried enough !  
\- Not tried enough ?  
\- Yes ... I'm sure we can do it... "

Ian slowly slid his hand over Mickey's abdomen.

"- How?  
\- We only have to try.  
\- Try ? "

Ian straightened, sliding Mickey over his thighs.

" - It's simple, we try again and again and again and again until we get there.” He explained with a big smile.

" - What if we can’t do it?" Mickey asked knowingly.

"- Well we try again ... Let me fuck you until we prove to all these low-level scientists that they are wrong ..." Whispered Ian in Mickey's ear.

Mickey bit his bottom lip. This idea didn't displease him. Fuck with Ian until the realization of a miracle...  
He grabbed his lover's head and kissed him fiercely.

"- Let's try it then !" Mickey said mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story.
> 
>  
> 
> There will probably be no publication next week (I wouldn't have access to my computer), but I intend to publish the first two chapters of a new story as soon as I come back.
> 
> It won't be the sequel of this story (although I started to write it), but a story in an alternative universe "romeo²". I hope you will like it.


End file.
